<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два паладина by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487694">Два паладина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Comedy, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эддарду Старку постоянно приходят в голову необычные идеи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Королевский Тракт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эддард Старк был человеком несентиментальным и по-северному суровым и не любил жалости и нытья. Но сейчас ему было жалко всех: жалко Арью, которая три дня скиталась неизвестно где из-за этого чертова принца, жалко Сансу, которая оплакивала свою волчицу, и даже жалко короля, которому досталась такая дурная семья.<br/>- Что ты за мной тащишься? – сердито сказал Эддард Илину Пэйну, который шествовал вслед за ним к месту казни волчицы, словно не мог доверить королевскому деснице такую сложную работу.<br/>- Муму, - ответил Илин Пэйн, потому что более подробный ответ безъязыкому дать сложно.<br/>«Муму, - проворчал про себя Эддард, присаживаясь рядом с волчицей и снимая ее с цепи. – Вот утопить бы тебя в пруду, чмо болотное. А все эта Ланнистерша, «может, это какой-нибудь подвох?»»<br/>Эддард взглянул на огромный дом на колесах, который королева почему-то называла каретой, на саму королеву, стоявшую на пороге, потом перевел взгляд на волчицу Сансы, доверчиво смотревшую на него своими еще детскими глазами и вдруг оглушительно засвистал, пронзительно и с переливами.<br/>Сэр Илин Пэйн вздрогнул и выронил меч. По всему лагерю, раскинувшемуся под стенами вокруг замка сэра Дарри, заржали лошади, а некоторые из них сорвались и заметались между палатками. Леди сначала прижалась к земле, потом прыснула в сторону, а потом понеслась по лагерю, увеличивая панику и суматоху.<br/>- Ыыыыы! – расстроенно сказал Илин Пэйн, с укоризной глядя на Эддарда.<br/>Вместо Эддарда Илину Пэйну ответил многоголосый волчий вой, и стая волков, предводительствуемая большой молодой волчицей, ворвалась в лагерь, живо напомнив Эддарду давно ушедшее детство и как молодой Роберт Баратеон, любивший лошадей, в первый раз решил занять место табунщика.<br/>Вокруг Эддарда тем временем творилось столпотворение. Половина палаток уже была опрокинута взбесившимися лошадьми, королева, порвав юбку, бросилась в карету и, судя по звуку, баррикадировалась там комодом, дружинники Эддарда с хохотом наблюдали за суматохой, потому что волчицы не трогали своих, предпочитая людей с гербом Ланнистеров, а над лагерем, перекрывая все звуки, несся густой низкий рев, прерывающийся довольным уханьем. Эддард убрал Лед в ножны на спине, залихватски отбросил назад волосы и пошел обратно в замок.<br/>- Ох, - в последний раз вздохнул стоящий на стене король, одной рукой держась за живот, а второй утирая слезы. – Я знал, Нед, что, когда ты приедешь, будет весело. Но не знал, что настолько.<br/>Под стеной тем временем сэр Илин совершил красивый прыжок на метр в высоту без разбега и забрался на крышу повозки, преследуемый волками.<br/>- Неплохой, неплохой результат для палача, - прокомментировал Эддард.<br/>- Ох, - еще раз выдохнул Роберт, не в силах уже смеяться, но по-прежнему колыхаясь своим обширным чревом. – А ты еще говорил, волчица у тебя ласковая. Может, сына моего твоей дочери все же не отдавать? Может, она у тебя тоже такая же ласковая?<br/>Под стеной Леди вдумчиво таскала за ноги одного из солдат Ланнистеров – схватив его за обе штанины, она протаскивала его вниз лицом по довольно широкой луже, разворачивалась и тащила в другую сторону. Эддард начал было беспокоиться о том, что отряд короля состоит из франтов и недотыкомок, но с некоторым облегчением заметил, что наиболее толковые солдаты уже седлают боевых коней и строятся в боевой порядок. Эддард свистнул еще раз, и волки быстро рассыпались в стороны.<br/>- Слушай, а вот какая идея, - сказал король, который, отсмеявшись, даже помолодел. – Давай Джоффа моего на Арье женим. Парню нужна твердая рука. Он у меня ничего, Нед, но только слабохарактерный.<br/>- Точно, слабохарактерный, - подтвердил Эддард. – Сам нарвался на грубость, а на волчицу свалил.<br/>При упоминании о волчице король еще раз хохотнул, и мысль его в очередной раз перескочила на новый предмет.<br/>- Сегодня мы с тобой едем по бабам, - объявил король. – И не возражай, после твоих волчьих забегов у меня никакой половой жизни не будет. Видал, как моя в телегу свою сиганула?<br/>- Кажется, баррикадировалась комодом, - подтвердил Эддард и снова почувствовал, что при виде довольной бородатой морды старинного друга в нем просыпаются давно задремавшие черти. – Но можно залезть в окно.<br/>- Верно! – восхищенно воскликнул король. – Ты и подсадишь. А не пустит меня – вой волком, да пострашней!</p>
<p>Королева не пустила короля к себе, и Эддард своим воем устроил в лагере еще один беспорядок, на этот раз небольшой. Вдобавок король застрял в окне, и его пришлось тащить обратно за ноги, и к тому же Эддард убедился, что Роберт не умеет выть волком – застряв в окне, он попытался, но вышло у него плохо. Поэтому по дороге в кабак Эддард учил короля выть волком, хотя сначала думал разубедить его насчет засылки убийц к Дейнерис.<br/>- Сегодня я буду кутить, - объявил король, спешиваясь у местного кабака. – Весело, беззаботно, со всякими безобидными выходками. Приготовь мне каких-нибудь межевых рыцарей – я их буду сегодня бить. И скажи крестьянам, чтобы убрали хлеб из овина – я подожгу овин.<br/>Эддард был справедливым и рачительным лордом, и в другой ситуации не одобрил бы битье ни в чем не повинных рыцарей и поджог овина, но пробудившиеся в душе чертята снова подали ему необычную идею.<br/>- Парень, - распорядился Эддард, незаметно для короля подозвав к себе одного из кабацких конюхов. – Вот тебе золотой, скачи к замку. Найдешь там большущую повозку и командиру со львом на доспехах скажешь, что около этого кабака видели огромную волчицу.<br/>В лагерь Эддард вернулся нетрезвый и помятый. Король спьяну действительно принял солдат Ланнистеров за требуемых межевых рыцарей, выскочил на крыльцо расхристанный и веселый, размахивая длинной лавкой над головой, и с первого же удара повалил лавкой в грязь четверых. Эддард, вспомнив о молодых хулиганских денечках, посоветовал перед тем королю биться молча, чтобы его не узнали по голосу и не стали поддаваться, и чуть было об этом не пожалел, когда оказалось, что солдат на поимку волчицы, наведшей в лагере такого шухера, вышло не менее дюжины. Эддард крепко выругал себя за мальчишество и дурацкие идеи, повернул меч плашмя и бросился своему другу на выручку.<br/>- Ты меня так больше не пугай, - сказал ему Роберт уже в лагере, имея в виду эпизод на дворе, когда копейщик Ланнистеров чуть было не проткнул Эддарду бедро подлым ударом сзади, но в темноте промазал, всунул Эддарду копье между ног и был за такую непристойность Эддардом жестоко бит. – Помнишь же, как нас с тобой еще Аррен в юности учил: против копейщиков главное не останавливаться, так-то они неуклюжие. Вон, как он говаривал, у Ланнистеров солдаты все время таскаются со своими жердями… интересно, кстати, а кого это мы сегодня отмутузили?<br/>Эддард не раскрыл королю своей затеи, чтобы в будущем была возможность соврать, что вышли обознатушки и что затребованные королем для битья межевые рыцари несколько замешкались. «Если дойдет до разборок, - подумал Эддард, в котором выпивка пробудила черты его пращура Брандона Корабельщика, за хитроумность прозванного Улиссом, - если дойдет до разборок, обязательно замечу, до чего доводит охота на волчиц».<br/>Самому Эддарду охотиться на волчиц не пришлось, потому что Джори встретил его во главе караула у его шатра и сообщил ему довольным заговорщицким шепотом, что обе волчицы внутри. Эддард спросил было воды, чтобы умыться и не пугать дочерей своим диким видом, но, осмотрев при свете факела свою грязную и изорванную одежду, решил, что черного кобеля не отмоешь добела, махнул рукой и шагнул в шатер.<br/>Обе волчицы действительно лежали рядышком неподалеку у входа, а дочери Эддарда сидели на своих кроватях: Санса обеспокоенная и надувшаяся, а Арья лукавая и счастливая. Из-под кровати Арьи торчал грязный мужской сапог.<br/>«Рановато она что-то», - подумал Эддард с хмельным добродушием и опять почувствовал, что на него находит молодой хулиганский стих.<br/>- Ланнистеры идут! – громким шепотом возвестил Эддард, кровать Арьи подпрыгнула вверх, сама Арья полетела с нее вверх тормашками, а Эддард быстрым движением словил за шиворот сына мясника.<br/>- Папа! – возмущенно вскрикнула Санса, которую всегда расстраивал беспорядок, попрание приличий и прочие неприятности, на которые богат дом, полный пацанов.<br/>Мика в руках Эддарда от этого возгласа сразу вздохнул спокойнее, прекратил вырываться и принял добропорядочный вид.<br/>- Вперед тебе наука, - заметил Эддард, довольный произведенным эффектом. – Мал еще по девичьим спальням шастать.<br/>- Я вас искал, милорд, - смиренно начал Мика, а Санса изобразила благородное возмущение.<br/>- Под кроватью, - тут же уточнил Эддард, и Арья рассмеялась, выбираясь из своей перевернутой постели.<br/>- Будем прятать тебя пока, - вздохнул Эддард, ловя счастливый взгляд младшей дочки. – А ты, Санса, не кривись. Лучше выбирай, королева тебе важнее или твоя волчица.<br/>- Я, конечно, волчицу выбираю, - заявила Арья, хотя ее никто не спрашивал. – Я Нимерию свою давно знаю, а королеву вашу всего пару раз видела.<br/>- Ну ты-то конечно, - с улыбкой согласился Эддард.<br/>- Я тоже Леди никому не отдам! – вдруг решительно крикнула Санса, и Эддард почувствовал, что она сейчас будет реветь. – Папа!<br/>Эддард сделал Арье и Мике страшные глаза, чтобы они убрались в дальний угол шатра и опустился на одно колено перед Сансой, словно паладин перед своей дамой. Паладином хмельной и грязный Эддард был невидким, но Санса собиралась реветь всерьез и уже не обращала внимания на такие мелочи, в обычное время не казавшиеся ей мелочами.<br/>- Принц теперь обидится на меня, - прорыдала Санса, уткнувшись Эддарду в грудь. – Он не женится на мне…<br/>- Да провались он к черту, - твердо сказал Эддард. – Запомни, дочка: это он должен добиваться твоей руки, а не наоборот. Пусть он сам думает, обиделась ты на него за то, что его мать чуть не прирезала твою волчицу, или решила простить на первый раз. А мы-то таких принцев сразу пяток найдем, если что.<br/>- Правда? – спросила Санса, от удивления перестав плакать.<br/>- Да запросто, - уверил ее хмельной Эддард и довольным взглядом обвел свой шатер. – Вон у нас какая оппозиционная партия складывается. Две волчицы, две девчонки, сын мясника – и я, десница грешный.</p>
<p>Приехав в столицу, Эддард не забыл слова своего друга, сказанные после показательного битья ланнистерского отряда во дворе кабака. На обратном пути в лагерь у замка сэра Дарри Эддард попытался было снова начать разговор про то, что негоже королю засылать наемных убийц к подросткам, но получил хорошую отповедь.<br/>- Нед, ну что ты как баба, - рассердился король. – То не делай, туда не ходи. На кой мне черт твои советы, что мне не надо делать, у меня таких советчиков целая столица. Что ни сделай, обязательно кому-то не потрафишь. Ты мне скажи, что мне надо делать – накидай идей, наморщи ум, ты ж генерал. И нет, сидеть ждать дотракийцев в гости не вариант. Вот скажи мне: пойдем подожжем Дотракийское Море – черт его знает, может, я и подорвусь, и про таргариенскую суку позабуду.<br/>- Дикого огня в кувшины налей, - предложил тогда Эддард, у которого спьяну всегда разыгрывалась фантазия. – К кувшину привяжи камень, типа грузило. Потом побросай в море – дотракийцы поплывут нас воевать, налетят на кувшины и подорвутся к лешему.<br/>- Это уже лучше, - признал Роберт. – Правда, опять ждать надо, когда они поплывут. Может, их выманить как?<br/>Эддард уже не помнил, как король собирался выманивать дотракийцев – ему казалось, что мысль хмельного короля тогда снова сделала скачок и король стал практиковаться в волчьем вое. «Не надо говорить королю, что ему не делать, - повторил про себя Эддард, уже сидя в Башне Десницы и уставившись в указ о проведении турнира. – Победителю сорок тысяч, победителю общей схватки двадцать... Тоже мне, гуляем с пустой казной... о, идея!»<br/>Король оценил идею уже на следующий день, ввалившись к Эддарду прямо к обеду.<br/>- Че это ты тут от моего имени подмахнул? – весело спросил король, запросто садясь на лавку рядом с Арьей и нагребая себе из общего котла. – Заодно и позавтракаем. Пацанка, ты на меня все еще злая или уже не злая?<br/>Арья еще не успела сообразить, злая она на короля или нет, когда король потрепал ее по голове таким же жестом, как и Джон, и сунул ей под столом что-то небольшое, прохладное и тяжелое.<br/>- Кажется, это ты про турнир, - спокойно заметил Эддард.<br/>- Турнир! – восхищенно воскликнула Санса, которая про грядущий турнир еще не слышала, но много о турнирах читала.<br/>- На призы королевского десницы, - согласился король с притворным осуждением. – Вы только послушайте, какие призы! «Победителю турнира – почет и уважуха, победителю общей схватки – синяки и боевая слава, а победителю состязаний лучников – стрела с золотым наконечником».<br/>Санса посмотрела на короля ошарашенно, Арья фыркнула в тарелку, а дружинники Эддарда не сдержались и заржали.<br/>- Одного не пойму, - заметил король, смеясь вместе со всеми, - что это за шутка с золотым наконечником?<br/>- Это мы шиканули, - признал Эддард, и стол во главе с королем взревел как десяток диких медведей.<br/>- Мааать твою, - простонал король, вытирая слезы. Санса посмотрела на короля с ужасом, а септа Мордейн поджала губы. – Вот какого я десницу нашел! Вы там, на Севере, небось, отпускать его не хотели? Кстати, Нед, а правду мне передают, что ты на первом же Совете сказал: «Вот вы сейчас пытаетесь учить законности повстанческого генерала»?<br/>- Мне ответили, что ты всегда говоришь то же самое, - заметил Эддард.<br/>- Вот поэтому я туда к ним и не хожу, - признал Роберт. – Хочется уже кого-нибудь там убить, а?<br/>- Ну почему убить? – скромно сказал Эддард. – Так, травмы нанести.<br/>Роберт на некоторое время занялся едой, предоставив дружинникам Эддарда обсуждать, какой емкостью победителю турнира будут отмерять уважуху, будет ли он обязан продемонстрировать синяки перед вручением боевой славы, и прочие занимательные подробности. Арья тем временем почти вся сползла под стол, рассматривая под столом интересный кинжал, в рукоять которого можно вдевать пальцы.<br/>- Спасибо, ваше величество, - сказала Арья, когда король встал из-за стола, рассудив, что хорошей девочке надо быть вежливой, даже если ей дарят не кукол, а стилет.<br/>- Только пользоваться не торопись, - ответил король заговорщицким тоном, подмигнул Арье и, подойдя к Эддарду, отвел того к окну.<br/>- Так-то ты выполняешь мои распоряжения, - сказал Роберт с шутливой укоризной.<br/>- Мой турнир же, - возразил Эддард. – Мне всяких наемников и барышников на моем турнире не надо, чтобы за деньги дрались. Хотят биться за славу – пусть, а не хотят – скатертью по жопе.<br/>- Я ж не возражаю, - пояснил Роберт. – Даже хвалю. Сам решил, сам сделал, не стал на меня перекладывать ответственность, чтобы я так перерешил или эдак. А то меня тут уже достали, Нед, - стоит распорядиться сгоряча или по незнанию, тут же бегут ко мне уговаривать меня перерешить, словно цель их жизни состоит в том, чтобы доказать мне, какой я дурак. Помнишь, как на войне было – пришел к тебе дурной приказ, ну так замотай его или поступи по ситуации. Нет же.<br/>- Кстати, хотел тебе сказать, - отозвался Эддард, пользуясь хорошим настроением монарха. – У тебя в казне повесилась крыса. Потом туда забрались два вора и тоже там повесились с досады. А рыцари твои турнирные они вон, - Эддард показал в окно на коня Лораса Тирелла, убранного живыми цветами, - ты им золота мешок, а они коню клумбу на жопу одевают.<br/>- Заррраза, - снова расхохотался король, оценив реплику про клумбу. – Только ты что, думаешь, что ты весь такой приехал и в первый день нашел королевскую сокровищницу, а мы-то все и не знаем, как туда пройти и что там делается? Знаю я все без тебя, а знал бы еще, что с этим делать – так бы ты в Винтерфелле и сидел. Так что крутись. По ситуации, - и король подмигнул старому другу.<br/>- Только уговор, - ответил Эддард, постепенно понимая, во что он ввязался. – Если «по ситуации», то распоряжения свои шли сразу мне. А то твой Совет как твои каракули разберет, так и начинается соревнование «кто здесь самый главный монархист». А победителем считается не тот, кто ради монаршьей воли в лепешку готов расшибиться, а тот, кто сплавил соседу самую трудную работу, а лучше так вовсе невыполнимую.<br/>- Уговор, - подтвердил король, и друзья ударили по рукам. – Ты думаешь, зачем я тебя сюда привез.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Королевская Гавань</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было ли нарушением уговора неожиданное появление короля на одном из следующих заседаний Совета, Эддард решить не смог, потому что идея, с которой явился король, возмутила благородного лорда Старка до глубины души.<br/>- Я хочу, чтобы все они погибли, - гремел король, сердито глядя на Эддарда, словно на свою совесть, хотя Эддард с трудом сдерживался и ничего не отвечал. – И мать, и ребенок, и этот дурак Визерис. Понятно я выражаюсь? Я хочу, чтобы они умерли!<br/>- Ваше решение мудро, ваше величество, - поддакнул Варис, удивленный тем, что честный и прямой Эддард молчит. Эддард тем временем с сожалением смотрел на своего друга, который отвел от него свой взгляд и сердито сопел как боевой конь. «Он просил меня сказать, что ему делать, - с любовью вспомнил Эддард. – И просил, чтобы я своими возражениями не выставлял его дураком или бесчестным человеком перед его царедворцами. Он всегда был так болезненно самолюбив, даже не извинялся почти никогда, просто подходил и начинал болтать, словно ничего и не было».<br/>- Более того, это решение милосердно, - продолжал Варис, - ибо предотвращает возможность новой войны, которая погубит куда больше жизней, в том числе и молодых...<br/>- Вот вы тут сидите, разговоры разговариваете, - неожиданно спокойным голосом вступил Эддард, которому пришла очередная странная идея. – А у меня там Белые Ходоки Суровый Дом взяли.<br/>- Я прошу вас, милорд...  – начал было Варис, молитвенно сложив руки, но всем своим тоном осуждая это неожиданное школьничество.<br/>- А? – очнулся вдруг король, в котором благородство и стремление к приключениям боролись с ненавистью к старым врагам, нанесшим ему тяжелую душевную рану, и ненавистным ему монаршим долгом, и в результате от обсуждений предполагаемого убийства юных Таргариенов у него воротило с души, и ему хотелось от этих разговоров поскорее отделаться. – Что там у тебя ходоки увели, Нед? Ко мне тоже на той неделе какие-то ходоки приходили, в зеленых плащах, я потом от одного кинжала ножны битый час искал, так и не нашел.<br/>- Это пока не у меня, - уточнил Эддард и понес залихватскую смесь из баек Ночного Дозора, принесенных в Винтерфелл Бендженом Старком, сказок своей старой няньки и услышанных от бродячих менестрелей баллад о Королях Севера.<br/>- Мне кажется, все это мне рассказывала моя няня, - скучающим тоном отметил Мизинец.<br/>- А мне твоя няня рассказывала, что ты до пяти лет в штаны ссался, - не упустил случая Ренли, не любивший Мизинца, а Эддард подумал, что скандал ему сейчас тоже на руку.<br/>- Да тише вы, дайте послушать, - добродушно оборвал их король, который от побасенок Неда развеселился и почувствовал себя в нелюбимом им Совете словно на охоте. – Ври дальше, Нед.<br/>После этого Эддард разошелся и так расписал грядущий боевой поход навстречу мировому злу, что сэр Барристан вдохновился и его поддержал. Мизинец, Пицель и Варис пожали плечами, словно не веря тому, что на Совете обсуждается такая чепуха, и проголосовали против. Ренли не любил быть заодно с Мизинцем, но покидать столицу, чтобы рвать и пачкать свою роскошную одежду в дальнем походе, ему хотелось еще меньше.<br/>- Что, забаллотировали твое предложение, десница? – весело сказал король, который встал и направился к выходу, как только Совет принял решение. – С чем тебя и поздравляю.<br/>- Взаимно, государь, - усмехнулся Эддард, и король, припомнив, зачем он пришел на Совет в первый раз за несколько лет, только развел руками.<br/>- Зараза! – рассмеялся Роберт и своей крепкой рукой слегка нагнул голову Эддарда. – Ну и пес с ними, с ящерицами этими задрипанными.<br/>- Тебе бы вздуть кого опять, если руки чешутся, - предположил Эддард. – Тогда и с детьми воевать не захочется. Я так думаю.<br/>- Да, давненько не давал и не получал я этих самых, - мечтательно протянул король, искоса взглянув на Эддарда и явно вспоминая, как они поураганили на дворе безвестного кабака по дороге в Королевскую Гавань. – Слушай, а действительно в твоих россказнях Белые Ходоки ростом с человека, но при этом сильнее любого смертного? Даже жалко, что их нет, а то вот кому пообломать бы рога! Спорим, я бы вздул одного?</p>
<p>О своем совете королю вздуть кого-нибудь Эддард пожалел уже через неделю, когда Джори явился к нему с новостью, что король собирается участвовать в общей схватке на турнире. «Он сказал, что против такого приза, как синяки и боевая слава, ему не устоять», - сообщил Джори, давно попавший под обаяние монарха, но Эддарда это известие не развеселило. Последние дни он много думал о судьбе Джона Аррена, а вчерашний разговор с Варисом, уверявшим его, что предыдущего десницу отравили, только укрепил Эддарда в убеждении, что его беспечному царственному другу тоже угрожает опасность.<br/>Эддард появился в королевском шатре, когда король ругательски ругал оруженосцев, не умеющих впихнуть его разжиревшее тело в боевой панцирь, и одновременно противостоял уговорам сэра Барристана, убеждавшего его в том, что король не может участвовать в турнире.<br/>- Нед! – радостно воскликнул король, увидев старого друга, и Эддард на мгновение почувствовал себя его отцом, к которому в каждой затруднительной ситуации обращаются за советом. Вероятно, подумал Эддард, этого и стоило ожидать, занимая место Джона Аррена, который действительно был и ему, и Роберту вместо отца.<br/>- Валите все к черту, - распорядился король, обнимая Эддарда за плечи. – Вот тебе задачка, десница: панцирь мне мал, а подраться хочется. И к тому же Барристан говорит, что со мной никто не станет драться, потому что я король.<br/>Лорда Эддарда вот уже пятнадцать лет все знали как человека спокойного и рассудительного, но рядом со своим веселым и бесшабашным другом Эддард всегда чувствовал себя моложе, и ему в голову приходили самые своеобычные идеи.<br/>- Как думаешь, старший Клигейн еще не уехал? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Эддард. – В его-то панцирь ты влезешь, и не узнает тебя никто.<br/>От неожиданности король даже немного присел, а потом в восхищении хлопнул себя по ляжкам.<br/>- А ты наглый, - уважительно сказал Роберт. – Это еще тот септон говорил, помнишь, который нас с тобой в Орлином Гнезде пытался ставить на истинный путь. Все, вилы теперь этому Грегору.<br/>- Может, он нам сам доспехи одолжит? – предположил Эддард, не очень-то в это веря и начиная понимать, что идея была не самая лучшая.<br/>- Отобьем! – решительно заявил Роберт, который от идеи Эддарда был по-прежнему в восторге.<br/>- Капюшоны надо хотя бы надеть, - предложил Эддард, к которому, раз уж дело было сделано, вернулась былая рассудительность. – И лица закрыть чем-нибудь.<br/>Грегор Клигейн действительно не уехал сразу с турнира, который закончился для него столь бесславно, а успел за ночь напиться и разгромить пару кабаков, и только выехал из города с небольшим отрядом, мучаясь от похмелья и чувствуя тяжесть в отшибленном на турнире боку, когда его отряд остановили два рыцаря в капюшонах и с завязанными лицами. На щите одного из них, наскоро намалеванный, красовался девиз «Наглость и негодяйство», в честь септона Орлиного Гнезда, которому молодой Эддард, по традиции Севера не верящий в Семерых, попортил в свое время немало крови. На щите второго, ростом лишь немного уступающего Горе, был запечатлен девиз «Слабоумие и отвага», авторства уже самого покойного лорда Аррена, всегда ругавшего молодого Роберта за горячность и любовь к поединкам.<br/>Если бы сэр Грегор был поумней, он бы догадался, что разбойникам и свернувшим на кривую дорожку межевым рыцарям не по карману такие кольчуги, такое оружие и такие кони. Возможно, это подвигло бы его решить дело миром или хотя бы отнестись к остановившим его рыцарям всерьез. Но Гора самонадеянно махнул рукой двум своим солдатам, и солдат, столь же глупых и агрессивных, как их командир, у него тут же стало на двоих меньше.<br/>- Ты же раньше плашмя рубил, - тихо сказал другу Роберт, вспоминая последнюю драку у кабака, которую Эддард вел настолько гуманно, что чуть за это не поплатился.<br/>- Ненавижу эту сволочь, - глухо пояснил Эддард, в котором проснулись воспоминания о падении Королевской Гавани в гражданскую войну. – Сейчас им отольются слезы Элии Мартелл.<br/>- Оберин, ты, что ли? – с притворной опаской спросил король, улыбаясь под маской, но дал себе зарок от греха не трогать Дейнерис и ее детей, мало ли до чего Старков доводит благородство. Тем более что рядом с ним был Тихий Волк, а ведь наверняка есть еще и буйные.<br/>Следующую пару солдат, посланных Горой, постигла та же судьба, и в третью волну на короля и его друга обрушился весь остаток отряда во главе с Горой. Король и Гора сшиблись первыми, высекая мечами искры, и Эддард, свалив командира отряда Раффа, заметил, что королю непривычно без любимого молота и неудобно с необычным соперником выше него ростом. Эддард пролетел сквозь врагов, спешив еще одного, и во всю силу завыл волком.<br/>Конь под Горой от волчьего воя встал на дыбы, и от неожиданности Грегор Клигейн слетел на землю второй раз за два дня. Кони его солдат тоже прянули в сторону, потеряв троих седоков, а оставшихся двух Роберт и Эддард сбили так же легко, как первую пару.<br/>Не доезжая до городских стен, король и его десница спешились, скинули плащи и увязали в них доспехи Клигейна – взять с собой мешок они, конечно же, забыли.<br/>- Ну спасибо, брат, - сказал Роберт прежде чем ехать дальше.<br/>- Так ли ты меня поблагодаришь, когда все это дело неизбежно всплывет, - с сомнением сказал Эддард. – Зря я все же не плашмя рубил. Что-то на меня накатило. А Ланнистеры теперь на нас чисто вызверятся.<br/>- Да пошли они, - зло сплюнул король и отрывисто покрыл всех Ланнистеров солдатским матом. – Я, знаешь, почувствовал себя как на войне – все ясно, все верно. Вот враг, мы снова вместе, и наше дело правое. Словно бы я ожил или очнулся ото сна.<br/>- Ну все тогда, нагулялись? – предположил Эддард, возвращаясь к своим мыслям о том, что король рискует пасть жертвой неизвестных заговорщиков. – Доспехи во рве утопим, а сами в кабак?<br/>- Хренушки, - не согласился король и молодо вскочил на коня. – Стоило тогда заваривать такую кашу.</p>
<p>Общая схватка на турнире удалась на славу, и героем ее стал Грегор Клигейн, которого для начала, когда он выехал на поле, освистала толпа за вчерашнее. Сэр Грегор, против своего обыкновения, принял поношение со смирением и после начала схватки обнаружил неожиданное мастерство во владении молотом, красиво выбив им из седла троих соперников кряду. Одного из спешенных он, к удивлению зрителей, ухватил за руку, нагнувшись с коня, и выкинул подальше от схватки, чтобы его не затоптали.<br/>- Чтоб мне пусто было, - раздался рядом с трибунами молодой голос. – А Гора приличный мужик, на него все врали, что ли.<br/>Более старшие зрители, знавшие сэра Грегора много лет, встретили это заявление неодобрительным гулом, но гул внезапно умолк, потому что случилось и вовсе необычайное.<br/>- Сзади! – громовым голосом повстанческого генерала крикнул Эддард Старк, и Грегор Клигейн с необычной для него ловкостью уклонился в сторону, выскочив из седла и стоя на одном стремени. Меч нападавшего со спины ударил по пустому седлу, соскочил на бок коня, и на доспехи Клигейна брызнула кровь. Трибуны в негодовании зашумели и стали крыть на все корки мастера над оружием, чье дело было не пропускать в схватку незатупленные мечи. За общим замешательством никто не заметил, что сидевший выше всех десница уже вытащил свой огромный меч и, похоже, был готов ринуться в схватку без доспехов, чтобы спасти ненавидимого всем Вестеросом рыцаря. Но Клигейн, чья лошадь рванулась от боли и понесла, ловко выскочил из стремени, невероятным взмахом молота сбил нанесшего ему предательский удар и вскочил на его лошадь. У лошади под его весом чуть не разъехались ноги, и трибуны захохотали уже по-доброму.<br/>- Держись, Гора! – крикнули сразу несколько голосов. – Втащи вон лысому с горящей шашкой!<br/>Мнимый Грегор Клигейн еще несколько раз порадовал толпу, и Эддард Старк с удовольствием возгласил ему славу как победителю. Победитель, казалось, был немного удивлен, когда за его подвиги славу прокричали Грегору Клигейну, но тут же удивил зрителей в свою очередь.<br/>- Благородные сэры, - пророкотал Гора из-под шлема. – Я вчера вел себя как свинья, и мое поведение было недостойно вестеросского рыцаря. Ну вот плюньте мне в рожу!<br/>Трибуны не стали плевать в преобразившегося Клигейна, а, напротив, поддержали его покаянный порыв одобрительными криками.<br/>- Я ведь раньше почему злой был, - вдруг признался Гора. – Потому что я турнира десницы не выигрывал.<br/>Сам десница на верхнем ярусе, которого трибуны видели плохо, состроил Клигейну неодобрительную рожу, и Клигейн прокашлялся и выступил с политическим заявлением.<br/>- Простите меня, Мартеллы, сволочь грешную! – заявил мнимый Клигейн и гулко ударил себя в бронированную грудь в знак сердечного сокрушения. – Это все лорд Тайвин меня настрополил, хитрожопая вобла. Перед всем народом клянусь, что не нарушу больше рыцарских обетов и не обижу ни одно невинное дитя, а если слово свое не сдержу – повесьте меня за яйца или сдайте в подземелья для опытов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Восстание Роберта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После турнира Роберт вселился в башню Десницы, уступив уговорам Эддарда, который видел в нападении на короля во время общей схватки именно покушение на цареубийство, а не попытку одного из ненавидящих Гору свести с ним счеты. Эддард не знал, насколько Роберт поверил его доводам – казалось, Роберту был нужен только повод, чтобы повозиться с малышней, научить Арью плохому и выпить со старым другом.<br/>- А еще я открою тебе секрет, - говорил подвыпивший король через два дня после турнира, засидевшись с Эддардом за полночь и немало приняв на грудь. – Много раз я мечтал отказаться от короны. Уехал бы на корабле в Вольные Города, взял бы с собой молот и проводил время в стычках или со шлюхами, для этого я создан. Король-наемник, как полюбили бы меня певцы!<br/>- Король-разбойник, - уточнил Эддард. – Гляди, еще придется драпать, как выведут нас на чистую воду.<br/>- Да ладно, - махнул рукой король. – Тайвин в своем Бобровом Утесе после моего заявления на турнире небось с очка не слезает, в сторону Дорна боится и взглянуть. Одна забота ему теперь, разбирать, кто урыл Клигейна. Дорнийцы и урыли, ясно же. Слушай, братан, а вот как ты это себе представляешь – бобер на утесе? Вот на кой черт бобер туда полез?<br/>И Роберт с Эддардом в очередной раз принимались хохотать, выдумывая, что мог делать на утесе бобер и нет ли в этом какого-нибудь похабного подтекста.<br/>- Все, к чертовой матери! – бушевал король в следующую ночь, употребив еще больше. – Мы сейчас пойдем ко мне и пошлем Джоффа к едрене фене. Никакую дочь ему не отдавай, Нед! Такой вот он скользкий гад, как я только такого сделал. И что я его в младенчестве не придушил на хрен?! Нет, ты послушай – он врал про волчицу, факт. А в том году он потребовал, чтобы скомороху за матерную частушку про Серсею вырвали язык. Это не мой сын, Нед! Пойдем сошлем его на Стену, лопни мои глаза!<br/>Эддард Старк, который выпил не так много, как Роберт, сочувственно слушал друга и тщательно запоминал его пьяные излияния.</p>
<p>На следующий день Эддард и Роберт с парой солдат Старков наконец выехали в город.<br/>- Ишь как ты освоился! – одобрил Роберт, увидев, как его друг петляет переулками, но вскоре узнал дорогу и заметно помрачнел.<br/>- Свинья ты, Нед, - пожаловался король, когда они подъехали к знакомому королю борделю. – Ну что ты, нотации мне будешь читать?<br/>- Мы же договорились, что ездить теперь будем вдвоем, - напомнил Эддард. – А у меня здесь дела, Аррен раньше тоже этим занимался.<br/>- Вот я и говорю, что ты свинья, - обиженно сказал Роберт, садясь у окна и кидая на стол золотой. – Вали по своим делам.<br/>Незаконную дочь Роберта и ее молоденькую мать Эддард нашел сразу. «Рыженькая, - подумал Эддард, глядя на юную миловидную девушку, кормившую грудью черноволосого младенца. – А дочка черненькая, у Роберта всегда так». Эддарда при этом кольнула какая-то догадка, но его сбила с мысли разбитная брюнетка, чуть старше девушки, к которой пришел Эддард.<br/>- Твой внизу сидит, - сообщила брюнетка громким шепотом, заглядывая в комнату. – Ой, простите, милорд.<br/>В этот же момент коридор загудел под тяжелыми шагами.<br/>- Да иду я, иду, черт с вами со всеми, - прогудел Роберт и, стоило ему войти в дверь, рыжая девушка повалилась ему в ноги прямо с младенцем на руках.<br/>- Это все ты, - добродушно проворчал король, принимая младенца на руки и взглядывая на Эддарда. – Глянь, Нед, действительно вся в меня, у меня всегда черненькие получаются.<br/>Догадка вернулась к Эддарду уже полноценной мыслью, такой же верной и такой же уместной, как и все остальные, неожиданно посещавшие его в эти месяцы.<br/>- Все черненькие, говоришь? – переспросил Эддард, но в этот момент в комнату просунулась сама бандерша.<br/>- Там вас спрашивают, милорд, - с опаской произнесла она, и Эддард пошел за нею.<br/>Выйдя на двор, Эддард столкнулся с отрядом Ланнистеров под предводительством Джейме.<br/>- На ловца и зверь бежит, - неожиданно для Джейме сказал Эддард, к которому вернулись наглость и негодяйство времен гражданской войны. – Чучела с жердями, исчезните-ка отсюда, а мы с блондинчиком потанцуем.<br/>Как Эддард и ожидал, часть «чучел с жердями» не перенесла непочтительного обращения и ринулась вперед.<br/>- Делай как я, - велел Эддард Джори, заскакивая обратно в бордель и хватая одно из просунувшихся в дверь копий. – Раз!<br/>Один из дернутых за копье солдат с хрустом вписался головой в косяк, а второй перелетел через порог и получил от Эддарда по голове табуреткой.<br/>- Два! – объявил Эддард, втаскивая в окно третьего, который полез копьем в окно и, очутившись в комнате, получил от Джори кувшином в лицо.<br/>- Не говори ничего, - громким шепотом сказал Эддард на лестницу, услышав громыхающие по ней шаги короля.<br/>- Что там? – тихо спросил король, потому что нападавшие поняли, что Старка так просто не взять, и перестали лезть на рожон.<br/>- Отряд, государь, - ответил Эддард, вспоминая молодость.<br/>- Сколько человек?<br/>- Человек двадцать, государь.<br/>- Ну тогда я еще успею произнести тост, - заявил король, но бутылку ему пришлось метнуть в окно, откуда в него прилетело копье. Копейщик на счастье короля промазал, но король на несчастье копейщика попал.<br/>- Кто ж нас мочит-то? – осведомился Роберт, но в этот момент в двери появились два щита, из-за которых торчало копье.<br/>- Ланнистеры, - ответил Эддард, прижимая копье к стене и давая другу возможность вышибить щиты на двор ударом ноги.<br/>- Ну ни фига себе они офигели, - изумился король. – Прямо с гербом лезут. Это ж бунт, мать его!<br/>- Чего сказать-то хотел, - как бы между прочим заметил Эддард, когда они с королем заложили окно столом, поставленным на попа – среди солдат Ланнистеров нашлась пара лучников. – Все бастарды у тебя черненькие, вся родня у тебя брюнеты, а законные дети твои все блондины. Зуб даю, это Джейме, гвардейская свинья.<br/>- Да иди ты! – воскликнул король и потянул от стены свой молот, а потом от полноты чувств взял в левую руку и меч. – Это очень удачно, что они сами подошли!<br/>Эддард предпочитал безрассудным атакам методичную оборону, но вылетевший из кабака разъяренным медведем король произвел на солдат Ланнистеров такое впечатление, что половина практически сразу оказалась на земле. Эддард и его спутники поспешили на помощь своему королю, но предок короля не зря носил прозвание Смеющийся Вихрь. Огромный король пронесся по двору как ураган, со зловещим хохотом и кровожадным рычанием, и спустя всего две минуты держал своего шурина за шкирку как котенка.<br/>- Попался, прелюбодей, сукин сын Джейме, - зловещим тихим голосом произнес рассвирепевший король. – Молись, щучий сын! Прощайся с жизнью!<br/>Щучий сын, только что получивший в живот молотом и ощутивший от этого, что панцирь стал ему мал в талии размеров на пять, никакой членораздельной молитвы произнести не смог. Роберт несколько озадачился такой реакцией подсудимого, с которого причиталось еще чистосердечное признание, и даже потряс Джейме за ухо, но ничего не вытряс – королевский удар не имел мировых аналогов, по крайней мере, до того далекого и неопределенного будущего, когда настанет эпоха стим-панка и будет изобретен молот копра.<br/>- Ах ты бродяга, смертный прыщ! – выбранил Роберт своего пленника, чувствуя, что боевая ярость его уже оставляет, и скоро он будет негоден для скорого суда и жестокой расправы – король был страшен во гневе, но отходчив. – Живота или смерти проси у десницы!<br/>- Живота! – вдруг закричала разбитная брюнетка, только что приведшая короля к его незаконной дочери, и кинулась рядом с Джейме королю в ноги. – Пощади его, великий государь!<br/>Роберт от удивления только развел руками и вдруг расхохотался.<br/>- Нед, ты глянь, - пригласил Роберт, указывая на стоящую перед ним на коленях пару. – Благословить их, что ли, за все его грехи?<br/>В этот момент Джейме осознал грозящую ему опасность и начал склоняться к покаянию и службе в Ночном Дозоре.</p>
<p>Эддард Старк не гнался за чужой славой настолько, что порой не добирал и своей. Королевская атака, в которой Роберт разметал почти двадцать человек, безусловно, была достойна будущих легенд, но в этих легендах вряд ли было бы сказано, что не все сбитые королем с ног были окончательно выведены из строя, а несколько отлетевших в сторону солдат даже готовы были ударить своему монарху в спину, если бы не были остановлены мечом десницы. В одной из таких коротких схваток Эддард получил скользящий удар по ноге, которому сначала не придал большого значения, но потом, возвращаясь вслед за королем в замок темными узкими улочками, заметил, что штанина стала липнуть к ноге, а в сапоге захлюпало.<br/>- Постой-ка, Роб, - крикнул Эддард своему королю, и Роберт тут же развернул коня – пятнадцать лет назад, услышав эти слова, будущий король взял Цитадель только для того, чтобы достать тяжело раненному другу самого лучшего мейстера.<br/>- Да ерунда, - успокоил друга Эддард, спешиваясь с непривычной стороны, и чуть не упал при попытке перенести весь вес на раненую ногу.<br/>- Ты не ерунди мне, - проворчал Роберт, недовольным рыком отгоняя людей Эддарда и собственноручно перевязывая друга куском его же штанины, и Эддард неожиданно для себя подумал, что Роберт должен быть хорошим отцом – с чужими бастардами у Роберта не получилось, но второй шанс он заслужил. – Горе ты мое луковое.<br/>- Ты расскажи лучше, где ты так левой рукой меч крутить насобачился, прям как Артур Дейн, - спросил Эддард, когда Роберт подсаживал его на коня.<br/>- В Браавос в отпуск съездил, - отбрехнулся король, заскакивая в седло. – Зашел в какой-то дворец, сказал им на входе какую-то тарабарщину, то ли «еврей Маргулис», то ли «Валар Илуватар», а мне добавили плюс 20 к ловкости и плюс 10 к харизме. Видишь, не ты один можешь околесицу красиво городить, как тогда на Совете. Потерпи еще минут пять, я тебе в замке ханки намешаю.<br/>- Мейстер намешает, - пробормотал Эддард, которого от потери крови начало знобить.<br/>- Я его на его собственную цепь посажу, мейстера этого, - посулил король, которому извлеченный из панциря шурин принес достойный плод покаяния и даже рассказал, как Пицель помог Серсее избавиться от единственного законного ребенка.<br/>- Ты еще не победил, друг, - напомнил Эддард, проваливаясь в сон в своих покоях, и набычившийся Роберт коротко кивнул.</p>
<p>Эддард очнулся уже днем, ощущая здоровый голод и нездоровую легкость в голове. Рана не горела и не кровила, и Джори, дежуривший у его постели с мечом в руках, поддался на его уговоры и помог ему встать.<br/>- Я должен идти к королю, - объявил Эддард, укрепив по-походному повязку.<br/>- Король сам хорошо справляется, милорд, - возразил Джори, но Эддарда, движимого чувством долга и дружеством, было не переупрямить.<br/>Первым, что Эддард заметил во дворе Красного замка, было отсутствие золотых плащей – вместо них в нескольких местах стояли мрачные здоровые мужики с боевыми молотами, словно с Роберта сняли множество плохих копий. Пара молотобойцев преградила Эддарду дорогу в королевскую башню, но вышедший из башни статный молодой парень, похожий на Роберта, узнал десницу и велел его пропустить.<br/>- Здравствуй, Джендри, - сказал Эддард, в свою очередь узнав королевского бастарда и рассчитывая что-нибудь выведать по дороге, но молчаливый здоровяк только подставил руку хромающему деснице и ничего не сказал.<br/>Роберт встретил Эддарда в своих покоях: король был коротко стрижен, как в войну, и глаза у него были немного мутные и слезящиеся, как у человека, который мало спал последние дни.<br/>- Здоров ты спать, братец, - с завистью сказал король и распорядился, чтобы Эддарду притащили какой-нибудь диван, на который он смог бы положить больную ногу. – Чуть победу не проспал.<br/>Эддард недоверчиво склонил голову набок, и Роберт сорвался с места, начав мерить комнату быстрыми шагами, как в юности.<br/>- Видишь, - махнул Роберт рукой в сторону двух добрых молодцев, под руководством Джендри притащивших диван, - гильдия кузнецов это тебе не хухры-мухры. Оружие все у них, делают его тоже они, и драться они охочи. И мясники еще подошли с топорами, черт его знает, какой-то пацан им раззвонил, что ты ранен, а они аж взбеленились. Городскую стражу я временно распустил, офицеров всех пересажал к черту.<br/>- Мейгор был Жестокий, - заметил Эддард. – Эйгон Невероятный, Эйрис Безумный. А ты уже пятнадцать лет без погоняла, как маленький. Будешь Суровым, думаю. Или даже Грозным.<br/>- Буду, - посулил король. – Бейлиш и Пицель уже сидят в подземелье. Также арестованы все рыцари Королевской Гвардии, кроме Барристана. Барристан под домашним арестом в своих покоях, чтобы впредь не допускал такого бардака во вверенном ему подразделении. Что это за гвардия, мать ее черт, я им приказываю взять всех людей Ланнистеров, а они пытаются взять меня!<br/>Эддард хотел было вставить слово про то, кто подал всем дурной пример, оставив в Гвардии Цареубийцу, и кто еще, кроме старика Барристана, допустил бардак у себя под носом, но решил отложить на потом, раз уж король так развоевался.<br/>- Жена твоя, кстати, добралась до Орлиного Гнезда, - сообщил король. – И да, Орлиное Гнездо мы уже взяли. И Бобровый Утес тоже.<br/>- Сколько ж я спал? – потрясенно пробормотал Эддард, помнивший все истории Долины о том, что неприступное Орлиное Гнездо никто и никогда не брал. И Бобровый Утес, кажется, пользовался такой же славой.<br/>- Три дня, - довольно ответил король, останавливаясь и садясь напротив Эддарда. – Джендри видел? Вот благодаря ему кузнецы все за нас. А помнишь мою первую дочурку – работает на подъеме в Орлиное Гнездо. На подъеме, Нед! – и Роберт довольно расхохотался.<br/>- А зачем Гнездо брать-то было? – наконец сообразил Эддард, постепенно отходя от действия макового молока.<br/>- А ты с Бейлишем поговори, - загадочно предложил король. – И об стеночку его, сукина сына, об стеночку.<br/>Эддард некоторое время поразмышлял о том, стоит ли сейчас задавать вопрос о судьбе королевы и ее детей, или взять некоторую паузу после такого энергичного «об стеночку».<br/>- Слушай, а давай про веселое, - предложил Роберт со знакомой Эддарду смолоду усмешкой.<br/>- Давай, - согласился Эддард. – На эмблеме десницы у меня рука с указательным перстом, так? Вот у тебя полный замок кузнецов, давай на этой руке другой палец отогнем, вместо указательного.<br/>- Риверс уже так делал, кажется, - припомнил король, выражая ухмылкой одобрение. – Но я про другое: Ренли предложил мне просватать Маргери Тирелл.<br/>- Сколько ей? Четырнадцать, пятнадцать? – неодобрительно спросил Эддард и снова почувствовал прилив сил и идей. – Не, тебе надо невесту посолиднее. Вот погоди: у меня Медвежьим Островом правит отличная дама, человек верный, решительный, и прекрасно владеет булавой. Вас с ней словно по одной мерке делали.<br/>- Ну черт тебя, Нед, - захохотал король. – Я тоже про нее слыхал, постой, как это: «старая, упрямая, раздражительная и своенравная». Так-то ты представляешь себе своего короля?<br/>- Ну старый это пока не про тебя, - отозвался Эддард. Как честный человек, остальные три эпитета он оспорить вряд ли мог. – Ладно, давай у тебя поищем: помнишь, у тебя в Штормовых Землях был такой лорд Селвин Тарт, бабник и рубака? У него дочка подросла, да, говорят, такая, что и Королевскую Гвардию заново комплектовать не надо будет.<br/>- Страшная ж, Нед, - снова рассмеялся король. – Ну тебя в баню, какая из тебя сваха.<br/>- А тебе надо красивую, изысканную и хитрую? – весело ответил Эддард. – Знаешь, как дорнийцы про нас говорят: «Только бледнолицая собака может дважды наступить на одни и те же грабли».<br/>Черноволосый и загорелый Роберт вместо ответа с сожалением похлопал друга по плечу.<br/>- Мы с тобой уже седеем, Роб, - серьезно сказал Эддард. – Нам теперь жены нужны не красивые, а верные, честные и твердые характером. Чтобы не гонялись за цацками и смазливыми рыцарями, чурались придворной суеты и детей людьми воспитали. Но ладно, хрен с тобой, есть для тебя помоложе и посимпатичней. Опять же, боевая девчонка, ради семьи готова к черту в пасть, и даже кораблем командовать может.<br/>- У Станниса кто-то, что ли? – задумался король. – Звать-то как?<br/>- Яра, - спокойно сказал Эддард, с удовольствием следя за тем, когда Роберт догадается и как он будет при этом ругаться.<br/>- Что-то на ум нейдет, - пожаловался король. – Фамилию скажи.<br/>- Грейджой.<br/>- Неееед! – негодующе заревел король так, что задрожали витражи. – Да на кой черт мне эта чокнутая семейка! И Аша, а не Яра, дурья твоя башка.<br/>- Вижу, ты к ней неравнодушен, - смеясь заметил Эддард.<br/>- И главное, только очухался, а идей-то у тебя сколько, - проворчал Роберт. – Одна чуднее другой. Прям вся башка ими у тебя набита, хоть бери и руби ее к свиньям, вместе с идеями.<br/>- А ведь если бы не мои несуразные идеи, - в первый раз после войны заметил Эддард, - нас бы с тобой, может, и на свете уже не было.<br/>И король, как и в былые годы, утвердительно покачал головой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>